The Lost Undead Land
This is the scariest place you ever could have gone, or will go. It was a Saturday night, close to Halloween, and my friend and I decided to go to the Lost Undead Land that we had heard about many times from out other friends and other members of the community that we've never met before. Of course, the way to get there wasn't easy. We already regret going, and what we had seen that day will never leave my head. Certain parts of this day, I remember so clearly, but other parts, I just draw blanks. I do remember, however, that before leaving, the power flicked off briefly, and we had to wait for a few seconds before it came back on. Before leaving, I told my mom that me and my friend were about to head out, and so we departed. As soon as we got onto the street, for some strange reason I got this odd feeling. I can't really describe it, but I can only describe it as some kind of feeling that I can only describe as if we'd been followed. Looking behind us, we didn't see anything. Right away, we knew that we were being followed by ghosts. Eventually, after days of travelling on foot to get there, we did. It was not what I thought it would be. It was a big vast dark area with skeletons everywhere. We walked one step forward, and I immediately saw my foot turn into the foot of a skeleton. Confused, I stepped further into the area, and my entire body suddenly became affected as a skeleton. Horrified, I asked my friend if he faced the same issue, and he said yes. Right from the moment we got there, we knew something was up. We befell a Curse that transformed us into living, walking bare skeletons. However, soon after that, I ignored it, and was able to move on. Right away, we picked up on something uncomfortable; a giant skeleton of some kind of beast was sticking out from underground. At first, I figured it to be a crocodile or something, but looking closer, I saw that it was a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton. I called to my friend that I found a dinosaur fossil. Then, however, I picked up on something odd; a human skeleton was right next to it. I began to question what was going on here. I thought that dinosaurs had gone extinct millions of years ago. I guess that this random person died next to a fossil, but oddly enough, this skeleton looked freshly buried. Are there still living dinosaurs around today? Another thing I noted was that this T-Rex looked twice its natural size. Did the species evolve? Then, I heard the words: "Did you just come here to look around, or did you have something to say?" I understood what was said immediately. I figured that someone had caught us sneaking in. I looked around, but no one was there. So, I decided to keep searching. Suddenly, out of nowhere, my friend asked, "Did you see that?" "See what?", I asked back. "The light. Someone shined a light over the top of the entrance to this place back up the hill". I told him I didn't see anything. I didn't humor him, however, and decided to press on. Along the way, I saw various skeletons of both humans and animals, anything from pirates to mercenaries. And the animal skeletons, consisted of anything from small birds to rats to lizards to crocodiles to apparently large felines and bears. I even saw an elephant skull located just in front of us, but there was something off about it. It was so abnormally large. Almost too large to be a modern-day creature. Then, coming from behind us, I heard a loud, haunting roar. I slowly turned around and saw a living dinosaur skeleton charging directly at me. It looked at me and it roared. I ran as fast as I could back in the opposite direction it was coming from to avoid being chomped up in its jaws, and eventually, we saw this torn-up pirate ship-looking thing. On it were a bunch of deceased pirates. Well, all except for one. One of them was an undead pirate, and suddenly, he started calling out the word "Help" over and over again. He apparently sobbed as he kept saying "Help". I walked to him and asked him, "Is there a problem?" He begged me to take him with us out of the Land of Darkness, and I accepted, but something deep down told me not to for whatever reason. I walked him out of the Lands, and he said, "Thanks for nothing". I looked at him in confusion and anger, and to my horror, he pulled out some huge saber-like weapon and aimed it at me. He plunged it so forcefully through my skeleton body. I think I remember falling to my knees and almost passing out. My friend quote ran up to the undead pirate and seized the sword, before he literally impaled his skull with it. My friend then dragged me out into the open, and my flesh came back to me. One thing is for different, however; I felt ageless. It's weird, I don't know how to describe it. It doesn't end there. Just last night, I had a nightmare about being in that place and being devoured alive. From that moment, I didn't age anymore. It's as if that place gave me immortality, or something weird like that. But still, it was scary and still is scary to think about that pirate skeleton's sudden treachery. I never went back to that place again. Category:Undead Category:Psychopath Category:Killers Category:Monsters